


I Didn't Want To Love Him

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Kissing Prompts, M/M, Sean and Elijah Tribbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sean's POV.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Didn't Want To Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> Sean's POV.

God _knows_ I didn’t want to love him, and I fought it with every ounce of my strength. I stuck close to home in New Zealand, fearful of being alone with him. And when the three other Hobbits went to the pub, I usually begged off. They all thought it was because I was an old married man. Truth to tell, I simply didn’t trust myself to be near him, especially with a few beers in me. I was afraid of what I’d do. I was afraid of what I’d say.

I didn’t want to love him. But there he was, so indescribably beautiful that he took my breath away. It wasn’t his eyes, it was the sweetness behind his eyes. It was the way he’d lean on my shoulder when he was tired, so natural… so trusting. It was a strange, compelling _something_ in his voice when he’d say my name. It was the melting sensation that left my body aching anytime he’d unexpectedly touch me.

I didn't want to love him. When we got back from New Zealand I _tried_ go back to my 'old' life. That's how I thought of it... my _old_ life. The days 'B E'... before Elijah. But I couldn't stop thinking about him. And I couldn’t stop the longing. Seeing him was heaven. And seeing him was hell. I yearned for his kiss but was terrified of what it would do to me. And yet when our lips finally met for the first time it was as though we’d been together forever. I couldn’t stop kissing him. We devoured each other with a ravenous hunger that not even lovemaking could satisfy. A desire that is as strong today as it was then.

I didn’t want to love him. But God knows... I _do_.


End file.
